User talk:RighteousRage
News: Category:TNews http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Template:HelpTitle http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CharactersTitle http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Content Creature Menu Towers Menu Hero Menu Maps Menu Games Menu Huntress Weapons the ramparts Okay here are some thoughts I have been having. Is there a way we could get a sticky forum thread on the official forums that will be about the Wiki? That way we call out to people if things are needed or if anything is happening on the Wiki. I was snooping around on other Wiki's for ideas and a lot of them hold small contests. We don't have to offer a big prize or anything. Just something other than a "visual aesthetics" lol. Right now other You, DigginDawg, and me we haven't any other active members :( Just a thought boss. Ltearth 20:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think the Maps section of the Wiki is as good as it's going to get. I am pretty pleased with it. Which means my next project is going to be Weapons! I am so excited... =D Refer to Bows in you like the infobox idea for each. It's the only way I could make a template that would allow any one to just fill in the spots. Its a bit bulky, but I think it should would work out pretty out. Simple so that we don't have to worry about re doing formatting. Unlike the maps section of the Wiki which would be a lot easier to reformat then the weapons because there isn't as many maps. And adding a map is just a simple as a few copies and pastes. Let me know what you think boss. Ltearth 02:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I guess we differ in that way. I love center things =P I think it looks neat and organized! Anyway here are my thoughts. My reasoning for the maps page layout is I was aiming for something simple and to the point. The old layout just had way too much information fitting into such a small space. Maybe it could work if the Wiki had a larger body to fit the information in. As you can tell, I hate borders around tables, =D I think they are just ugly and nearly impossible to format. I wanted the user to people to just go to the map page, quickly find their map and or challenge, and the go from there. I was thinking that having a medium size picture with a couple details was good for a quick reference section. The user can tell its difficulty, challenge, rewards, and boss in a clean simple manner. But don't get me wrong I up for tweaking and or changing anything. Because personally I think the familiars page is sloppy =P Ltearth 14:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Love it! That's exactly what I was thinking too! I re-did the Maps for you =P Ltearth 16:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Ltearth 16:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Also you never told me what you thought about the Badges! Ltearth 16:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I just copied the information that was already there. Easy solo and VEry Easy multi. Ltearth 17:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC)